The present invention relates to an improved restraining device. In the prior art, it is well known to provide restraints for prisoners, however applicant is aware of no prior art which restrains a prisoner in the manner disclosed hereinafter. Applicant is aware of the following prior art:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,082,229 to Nagle discloses a gyve lock comprising a prisoner restraint device specifically designed to restrain a prisoners arms and legs in a predetermined standing position. This patent is believed to be only generally related to the teachings of the present invention since the present invention includes back and head support structure and restrains the prisoner in a seated position.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,410,802 to Foster discloses a handcuff device designed to attach to both the wrists and the neck of the prisoner to restrain the hands and arms in an upwardly facing orientation. While the present invention is intended to restrain the arms and hands of the prisoner in a similar orientation to that which is disclosed in Foster, Foster fails to disclose the back and head support structure as well as the specific clamping means disclosed herein.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,173,974 to Belliveau discloses a restraining means designed to be mounted within a vehicle and including an upwardly extending post to which hand and ankle restraints may be releasably fastened. The present invention is clearly distinct from the teachings of Belliveau since the present invention contemplates back and head support structure as well as releasable restraining means for restraining the arms and hands in a vertically oriented position.
Accordingly, a need has developed for an improved restraining device which will restrain the prisoner in a seated position with the arms in a submissive orientation.